Embodiments relate to rack and cabinet systems for mounting patch panels and active equipment. Patch panels or cross-connect products provide a centralized point for connecting voice and/or data lines to active equipment. Patch panels include a plurality of energy transmission connectors, e.g., electrical connectors and/or fiber optic cable connectors. Patch panels are commonly located in confined, relatively remote areas, such as termination closets. Installers generally perform wire terminations with little room to maneuver patch panels or themselves. Therefore, patch panel assemblies must be compact to save space, and to facilitate installer access to each patch panel.
High connector density from active equipment such as switches and servers or patch panels is used to allow the maximum quantity of connectors in a limited rack, cabinet or closet space. Relatively large numbers of connectors and cables or patch cords within a limited space requires efficient use of the space without undue complexity and without undue restriction on the ability to make and break the connections.
Most patch panels are mounted on either a rack, in a cabinet or on a wall mount bracket and require rear access. When individual conductors are to be coupled to the insulation displacement contacts on the jacks or connectors, the limited space available when the patch panels are mounted in a rack or cabinet makes maintenance difficult. Also, conventional bracket mounted patch panels cannot be densely stacked and provide limited patch panel access. Additionally, cable access to conventional mounted brackets occurs through the top or bottom of the bracket to prohibit stacking. Thus, there is a need for improved patching systems.